Your Silly Wish
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: "Aku punya permohonan Teme, dan ini hanya kau saja yang bisa mengabulkannya" "hn? Permohonan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi "Eummnn… aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan baju maid" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya


**YOUR SILLY WISH**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: Semi M

Genre: Romance (always #huahahaha)

Warning: Typo betebaran dimana-mana, Gaje, Aneh, OOC, Yaoi, Limeee (Aq suka Limeee), bikin mual  
A/N: Haluu…. Ni karya Ayumi lagi nih semoga suka yaa…..  
g demen, g usah baca

Selamat menikmati  
#plak (Authornya seteres)

"Huuaammmm"  
Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun baru terbangun dari tidurnya, berjalan kearah jendela dan memandang ke luar.  
"hmmnn" pemuda itu merengangka otot-ototnya yang kaku  
"pagi yang cerah, pasti menyegarkan bila aku mandi"  
pemuda itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, melepaskan piyamanya

Kemudian mandi dengan siraman air dingin. Cuaca hari ini seperti fisik pemuda itu. Matanya biru, sebiru langit disiang hari tanpa awan, rambutnya pirang jabrik bak matahari yang bersinar, kulit tannya seperti terbakar matahari, senyumnya sangat menawan dan mampu menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai julukan "Pangeran es" karna sikapnya yang begitu dinginpada siapapun kecuali pada Namikaze Naruto sang "Pangeran matahari".

Tok tok tok  
"Dobe, aku masuk ya" Sasuke langsung masuk ke apartemen Naruto  
"Sasuke?" Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi

Rambut naruto masih basah, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya, masih ada bulir-bulir air mengalir. Naruto saat ini topless, hanya mengenakan handuk dari pinggang sampai atas lutut. Melihat pemandangan itu Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Glup '  
"maaf Dobe, aku seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemenmu. Kukira, kau masih tidur" jelas Sasuke agk gugup  
Naruto tersenyum "tidak apa-apa koq Teme, lagipula kau kan kekasihku"  
"pakailah bajumu, biar aku buatkan sarapan" tawar Sasuke  
"Hmmn… kau kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Naruto  
Sasuke hanya diam saja, Naruto menyeringgai  
"Aku tau, kau pasti terpesona oleh tubuhku kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yg err… menggoda  
Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang  
"Sasu~….."  
"Kau ini, bukan kah aku sudah menyuruhmu memakai baju? Kenapa sekarang malah memlukku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto malah memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.  
"Cium aku" ujar Naruto singkat  
"Hn? Kau kenapa Dobe? Kau demam ya?" tanya Sasuke  
Naruto hanya menggeleng "Cium aku Teme~" pinta Naruto manja  
Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto dan berbalik, kini Sasuke lah yang memeluk pinggang Naruto  
"kau manja sekali" ujar Sasuke singkat. Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya. Sebelum Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, Sasuke berbisik "Kau sangat erotis dan menggoda Naru…"  
Sasuke menepelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto, tangan Naruto langsung memeluk leher Sasuke menginginkan ciuman lebih dalam. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto dan Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke menari-nari dalam mulutnya  
"Ngghh" Naruto mulai mendesah dan mempererat pelukannya di leher Sasuke ketika lidah Sasuke mulai menarik-narik lidah Naruto. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan membuat saliva-saliva perlahan meleleh di antara sela bibir mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kini ia memandang kekasihnya, "sudah cukup kan?" tanya Sasuke  
Naruto dari tadi hanya memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang agak sayu setelah ciuman.  
"jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu Naru" kata Sasuke  
"Lho, kenapa? Padahal, kau yang sudah membuatku begini" Naruto setengah merajuk  
"sudah lah, pakailah bajumu" kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya  
"Hmmn, baiklah" balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"kau mau makan apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dari dapur  
"Ramenn!.." teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya  
lalu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di meja makan. Naruto menyeringgai, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara. Kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dan berbisik "Sasu~…." Naruto menuip tengkuk Sasuke  
"geli, Dobe. Duduklah, makan ramenmu" terlihat sedikit semburat merah tipi di pipi porselen Sasuke  
Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudiang langsung menghabiskan ramennya dalam sekejap.

Setelah makan ramen, Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke sambil cengar-cengir kaya kuda #dirasengan  
"kau kenapa Dobe? Aku jadi takut kalau kau memandangku seperti itu" ujar Sasuke yg merasa risih di pandangi Naruto  
"tidak ada apa-apa Teme, hanya saja…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya  
"hanya saja apa?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku punya permohonan Teme, dan ini hanya kau saja yang bisa mengabulkannya"  
"hn? Permohonan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi  
"Eummnn… aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan baju maid" ujar Naruto dengan polosnya  
"HN?! MAID?!" jawab Sasuke kaget dan menekan kata MAID  
"kau pikir aku ini seorang uke, yang pantas mengenakan pakaian MAID?!" ujar Sasuke yang masih menekankan kata MAID  
"Ayolah Suke_chan, permohonan seumur hidup" Naruto memohon dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu  
"tapi, kenapa harus maid?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosinya  
"Ayolah Suke_chan, aku ingin melihatnya" pinta Naruto dengan nada manja  
"apakah tidak ada yang lain selain maid? Butler misalnya?"  
"Suke_chan, kau pasti pantas mengenakan pakaian maid. Apalagi dengan kulitmu yang putih, pasti cocok mengenakan pakaian hitam seorang maid" jelas Naruto

"Ayolah Suke, aku mohon"  
Melihat Naruto yang memohon seperti itu akhirnya Sasuke mau mengabulkan permintaan Naruto  
"Baiklah, ini aku lakukan demi kau Dobe" ujar Sasuke pasrah  
"Hoorree….. ayo sekarang ke kamarku Teme, kau harus ganti bajumu" kata Naruto riang  
"hei tunggu, haruskah hari ini?" tanya Sasuke kaget  
"tentu saja, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaiannya" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya  
"ttiiidaaakkkkk!" Sasuke berteriak dengan OOC nya….

_Skip time_

"Ayo keluarlah Suke~… aku kan ingin melihatmu" pinta Naruto  
kriieeett….. pintu terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan pakaian maid dengan rok sangat pendek  
"Waaahh…. Teme, kau sangat cantik tapi….." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya  
"apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal  
"Rambutmu, tidak bisakah rambutmu kau turunkan?"  
"Tidak"  
"ya sudahlah seperti itupun kau sudah cantik" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum  
terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sasuke  
"sudah puas kan kau melihatku? Aku mau ganti baju" ujar Sasuke  
"tunggu" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruto  
"begini lebih baik" kata Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke

"lepaskan aku Naruto, aku mau ganti baju"  
"tidak aku belum puas melihatmu pakai baju maid" Naruto tetap memeluk Sasuke  
"Sasuke, aku ingin menciummu. Bolehkan?" pinta Naruto  
"hn"  
"Sasu~….." Naruto memejamkan mata dan medengatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke pun ikut memejamkan mata dan memeluk leher Naruto  
Bibir mereka bertemu, ciuman yang lembut namun singkat menurut Sasuke  
Naruto melepas ciumannya, kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke kearah kamarnya.  
"nah Teme, kau tunggu di sini. Sekarang giliranku yang ganti baju"

_skip time_

"Dobe, kau masih lama?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai bosan menunggu Naruto ganti baju  
"Iyaa….." Naruto keluar dari kamar ganti dan memakai pakaian rapi plus jas dan rompinya  
"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke heran  
"tentu saja, Because I'm Your Master Now" bisik Naruto  
"AAPPUUAAA?!" teriak Sasuke OOC  
"hahahahaha" Naruto hanya tertawa  
"kau benar-benar konyol Dobe, ini di luar permintaanmu!" teriak Sasuke  
"oh ya? Aku tidak ingat" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah  
"Kau ini…..!" kata Sasuke geram  
Naruto duduk diatas kasur, kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke  
"panggil aku 'Master' Suke_chan" goda Naruto  
Sasuke menyeringgai, sepertinya Sasuke baru mendapatkan ide. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, kemudian berbisik " Baiklah, jika itu maumu Master"  
Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh diatas kasur, kemudian merangkak naik keatas Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto.  
"Apa yang kau inginkan Master? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu" kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.  
"Teme, kau…."  
"ada apa Master? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto  
"hen-henti….." Naruto menahan nafas  
Sasuke menyeringgai 'ideku berhasil' batin Sasuke  
"Master~…." Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik di wajah Naruto, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah Naruto dan berhenti di bibirnya.  
"Master….." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya. Melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganasnya. Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan bibir Naruto, perlahan Sasuke membuka kancing jas dan rompi yang dikenakan Naruto.  
"Nnngghh" Naruto mendesah tertahan menikmati perlakuan Sasuke  
"Master…, buka mulutmu" bisik Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya  
dengan senang hati naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain didalamnya. Kini tangan Sasuke sudah menanggalkan jas dan rompi yang dikenakan naruto. Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke telinga dan leher Naruto, meninggalkan bekas kemerahaan disana.  
hal itu terus berlanjut sampai ada desahan-desahan yang tak pantas di dengar oleh anak kecil. Meski menjadi maid, Sasuke tetap menjadi seorang Seme dan Naruto tetaplah seorang Uke. Setelah melakukan 'Hal Itu' mereka tertidur

_Sore hari_  
"ne, Teme"  
"hn"  
"bukankah kau yang jadi Maid dan aku yang menjadi Master?"  
"hn"  
"tapi…. Kenapa kau tetap menjadi Seme?" tanya Naruto masih menyandar di dada bidang Sasuke  
"Dobe, aku adalah seorang Uchiha dan aku tetaplah seorang Seme" jawab Sasuke egois  
"aku kan juga ingin merasakan jadi Seme.." balas Naruto  
"Itu tidak mungkin Dobe" jawab Sasuke singkat  
"uumnhh" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya  
"Nah sekarang giliranmu menuruti permintaanku Dobe" Sasuke menyeringgai  
"Heehh!" Naruto terkejut  
"kau sudah membuatku memakai baju Maid, sekarang giliran permintaanku yang harus kau penuhi"  
"ta-tapi…."  
"tidak ada kata tapi-tapian Dobe"  
"uugghh, baiklah. Apa permintaanmu?" jawab Naruto ragu-ragu, karna ia merasakan firasat tidak enak  
"khu khu khu… kau harus jadi pelayanku selama 1 minggu Dobe"  
"TTTTIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKK!"

_Owari_


End file.
